calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Archetypes Calendar
The Archetypes Calendar denotes days by means of three numbers, year-month-day, where the day number ranges from 1 through 30, the month number ranges from 1 through 13, and the year number is an integer (-2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3, ...). Each year has 12 or 13 months, and each month has 29 or 30 days. Most years have 12 months. A year with 13 months is called a long year. All odd-numbered months have 30 days and all even-numbered months have 29 days, except that in some years the 10th month has 30 days; such a year is called a leap year (by analogy with leap years in the Gregorian or Julian Calendars). A long year may also be a leap year and vice-versa. ARC years are grouped into consecutive periods of 1,803 years called ARC periods. The first year in an ARC period has position 1, the second has position 2, and so on up to position 1803. The linear numbering of years is related to the cycles of ARC periods, and to the Julian day number system (and thus to empirical time), as follows: (a) The ARC years 443 through 2245 constitute an ARC period. (b) The Julian day number of the first day of this ARC period is 897,474. More generally, an ARC year numbered y''' occupies position '''((y + 1360) mod Y) + 1 in some ARC period, where Y = 1803. For example, ((4300 + 1360) mod 1803) + 1 = 252, so the year 4300 ARC has position 252 in some ARC period. The rules for when a year is a long year and when a year is a leap year are as follows, where L1 = 664 and L2 = 350: (i) A year with position p is a long year if and only if ((p*L1) + (Y-1)/2) mod Y < L1. (ii) A year with position p is a leap year if and only if ((p*L2) + (Y-1)/2) mod Y < L2. More clearly, these rules are: (i) A year with position p is a long year if and only if (664*p + 901) mod 1803 < 664. (ii) A year with position p is a leap year if and only if (350*p + 901) mod 1803 < 350. It is possible, but not certain, that rule (ii) might be augmented to specify which even-numbered month (not just the 6th) has an extra day. For example, the the year 4300 ARC has position 252 (as shown above), so taking p = 252 we find that 664*252 + 901 = 168229, and 168229 mod 1803 = 550, which is less than 664, so ARC year 4300 is a long year. Also 350*252 + 901 = 89101, and 89101 mod 1803 = 754, which is not less than 350, so ARC year 4300 is not a leap year. Thus 4300 ARC has 13 months with alternating 30 and 29 days. The names of the first seven months are the same as the classical Greek or Roman names of the deities associated with the seven celestial bodies known to the ancients. The names of the last five are those of deities which can plausibly be associated with the three planets discovered within the last three centuries, namely, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The following table gives the names of the months and the number of days in each month. A month consists of three consecutive tweeks. The first two always have 10 days, while the third may have 9 or 10 days, for a total of 29 or 30 days in a month. The days of the tweek are named after the Sun and the planets of the solar system. The order of days in the tweek (corresponding to the distance of the planets from the Sun) is as follows (reading from left to right, that is, Sun Day, Mercury Day, ..., Mars Day, Jupiter Day, ..., Pluto Day): Note that not all tweeks have a Pluto Day, because some final tweeks in a month have only nine days. This completes the definition of the Archetypes Calendar. A note on the origin of this calendar is the origin. Correlation with the Common Era Calendar In order to relate the Archetypes Calendar to the Gregorian (or Common Era) Calendar it is sufficient to associate a date in the Archetypes Calendar with a Julian day number. By the definition of the calendar the date 443-1-1 ARC denotes the day with Julian day number 897,474 (which is -2255-02-05 CE). This establishes a one-to-one correspondence between ARC dates and Julian day numbers and so between ARC dates and CE dates. 1-1-1 ARC denotes the day with Julian day number 736,030 (which is -2697-01-30 CE). Here are some examples of date sequences: CE Calendar ---------- Archetypes Calendar --------- Julian day number 2010-03-07 4708-01-22 Mercury Day, Apollo 22, 4708 2,455,263 2010-03-08 4708-01-23 Venus Day, Apollo 23, 4708 2,455,264 2010-03-09 4708-01-24 Earth Day, Apollo 24, 4708 2,455,265 2010-03-10 4708-01-25 Mars Day, Apollo 25, 4708 2,455,266 2010-03-11 4708-01-26 Jupiter Day, Apollo 26, 4708 2,455,267 2010-03-12 4708-01-27 Saturn Day, Apollo 27, 4708 2,455,268 2010-03-13 4708-01-28 Uranus Day, Apollo 28, 4708 2,455,269 2010-03-14 4708-01-29 Neptune Day, Apollo 29, 4708 2,455,270 2010-03-15 4708-01-30 Pluto Day, Apollo 30, 4708 2,455,271 2010-03-16 4708-02-01 Sun Day, Diana 1, 4708 2,455,272 2010-03-17 4708-02-02 Mercury Day, Diana 2, 4708 2,455,273 2010-03-18 4708-02-03 Venus Day, Diana 3, 4708 2,455,274 CE Calendar ---------- Archetypes Calendar --------- Julian day number 2011-01-28 4708-12-24 Earth Day, Demeter 24, 4708 2,455,590 2011-01-29 4708-12-25 Mars Day, Demeter 25, 4708 2,455,591 2011-01-30 4708-12-26 Jupiter Day, Demeter 26, 4708 2,455,592 2011-01-31 4708-12-27 Saturn Day, Demeter 27, 4708 2,455,593 2011-02-01 4708-12-28 Uranus Day, Demeter 28, 4708 2,455,594 2011-02-02 4708-12-29 Neptune Day, Demeter 29, 4708 2,455,595 2011-02-03 4709-01-01 Sun Day, Apollo 1, 4709 2,455,596 2011-02-04 4709-01-02 Mercury Day, Apollo 2, 4709 2,455,597 2011-02-05 4709-01-03 Venus Day, Apollo 3, 4709 2,455,598 2011-02-06 4709-01-04 Earth Day, Apollo 4, 4709 2,455,599 2011-02-07 4709-01-05 Mars Day, Apollo 5, 4709 2,455,600 2011-02-08 4709-01-06 Jupiter Day, Apollo 6, 4709 2,455,601 CE Calendar ---------- Archetypes Calendar --------- Julian day number 2012-12-16 4710-12-03 Venus Day, Demeter 3, 4710 2,456,278 2012-12-17 4710-12-04 Earth Day, Demeter 4, 4710 2,456,279 2012-12-18 4710-12-05 Mars Day, Demeter 5, 4710 2,456,280 2012-12-19 4710-12-06 Jupiter Day, Demeter 6, 4710 2,456,281 2012-12-20 4710-12-07 Saturn Day, Demeter 7, 4710 2,456,282 2012-12-21 4710-12-08 Uranus Day, Demeter 8, 4710 2,456,283 2012-12-22 4710-12-09 Neptune Day, Demeter 9, 4710 2,456,284 2012-12-23 4710-12-10 Pluto Day, Demeter 10, 4710 2,456,285 2012-12-24 4710-12-11 Sun Day, Demeter 11, 4710 2,456,286 2012-12-25 4710-12-12 Mercury Day, Demeter 12, 4710 2,456,287 2012-12-26 4710-12-13 Venus Day, Demeter 13, 4710 2,456,288 2012-12-27 4710-12-14 Earth Day, Demeter 14, 4710 2,456,289 The dates in the Common Era Calendar of new year's day in the Archetypes Calendar for ARC years 4699 through 4755 are shown below: All new year's days in the Archetypes Calendar occur from January 21 to February 21. As is clear from the table above, the month and day numbers of the CE dates of new year's days in the Archetypes Calendar which are exactly 19 years apart are often the same, or if not then they differ by one day. This is an effect of the 19-year Metonic Cycle. The Archetypes Calendar This is an accurate lunisolar calendar with mostly 10-day 'tweeks' (ten-day-weeks) which approximates the Chinese Calendar. It was invented by in March-April 2010 and slightly revised by him in July 2011. Each year has 12 or 13 months (13-month years are called 'long'), and each month has 29 or 30 days. All odd-numbered months have 30 days and all even-numbered months have 29 days, except that in some years ('leap years') the 10th month has 30 days. A long year may also be a leap year. ARC years are grouped into consecutive periods of 1,803 years called ARC periods. The ARC years 443 through 2245 constitute an ARC period. The Julian day number of the first day of this ARC period is 897,474 (which establishes the correlation with the Common Era Calendar). The rules for long and leap years are: A year with position p (1,2,3,...) in an ARC period is a long year if and only if (664*p + 901) mod 1803 < 664. A year with position p is a leap year if and only if (350*p + 901) mod 1803 < 350. A month consists of three consecutive tweeks. The first two always have 10 days, while the third may have 9 or 10 days, for a total of 29 or 30 days in a month. A complete definition of this calendar, along with names of the months and the weeks, and various properties of the calendar, is at the Archetypes calendar. This calendar has interesting connections to the Chinese Lunar Calendar . The range of new year's days of both calendars in the Common Era Calendar is the same (namely, January 20 through February 21). It is almost always true that a year in the Archetypes Calendar is a long year if and only if the corresponding Chinese year has 13 months. The day and month numbers of dates in the two calendars for all 365,618 days over the range 4400-01-01 ARC (= 1702-01-28 CE) through 5400-12-29 ARC (= 2703-02-07 CE) were compared, and it was found that when intercalary months in the Chinese Calendar are ignored 50.78% of the days had the same day and month numbers in both calendars, for example, 79-28-'09-24' CHL = 4709-'09-24' ARC (= 2011-10-20 CE). This is interesting because the Chinese Calendar is based on the determination of the exact times of dark moons and solar terms by means of complicated astronomical calculations, whereas the Archetypes Calendar is based on the fairly simple rules given above. External Links *Julian day number system *The Origin of the Archetypes Calendar *Julian day number *Messages to CALNDR-L re the Archetypes Calendar and the Chinese Calendar *Chinese calendar software *Chinese calendar software *The Archetypes Calendar Category:Lunisolar calendars Category:Proposed calendars Category:10-day week Category:12+1 Category:30:29